


Noise Complaints

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Luke, Baker Michael, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gaming, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Luke, University Student Luke, cocky michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke just wants to take a nap and his neighbor is obnoxiously loud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this, give me feedback pls!!

Luke was pissed, to say the least. 

More than that, though, he was tired. He was just so tired, and all he wanted was to get some sleep. After finally finishing his last final this morning, he had been eager to return to his apartment and just  _sleep_. But, of-fucking-course, his neighbor was being so loud, Luke couldn't even think, let alone sleep.

Things were fine when he first got home. He had come back to his apartment, changed into sweatpants and his favorite shirt, that was faded and soft from so many wears, and gone into his bedroom to sleep. Up until then, it was perfectly quiet. But as soon as he crawled under the covers and laid his head down on the pillow, the noise began.

First was the music. Now, Luke had no issues with music. In fact, the music that was playing happened to be one of his favorite bands. But his neighbor was playing it  _so loudly_ , and the wall between his neighbor's apartment and Luke's own are not particularly sound proof. And honestly, Luke just wanted to get some sleep.

He tried to ignore the music and just go to sleep anyway, but then came the video game noises. His neighbor must have had the volume of his game up to the highest setting, because Luke could hear it so clearly that he felt like he was playing the game himself. Every gunshot, every explosion, every single sound effect could be heard through the walls.

And, because the universe just hates Luke, then the yelling began. His neighbor was now shouting at whoever he was playing the game with, or at the game itself, Luke wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that his neighbor was yelling, and it was loud, and Luke was never going to get any sleep at this rate. 

See, Luke was so comfortable, so he  _really_ did not want to get up. But he also knew that if he didn't do something about the noise, he would never get any sleep. And Luke really wanted some sleep.

He was exasperated as he climbed out of bed, running a hand through his flat hair and shuffling toward the door of his apartment. Slipping on a pair of slippers that sat by the door, Luke walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind him and traveling the short distance to his next door neighbor's apartment. Taking in a deep breath and trying to calm his anger, Luke knocked loudly on the door. He knew that if he knocked any softer, his neighbor wouldn't be able to hear him over all the noise.

Luke shifted nervously as he waited for his neighbor to answer the door. He was never very good with confrontation, and he had never even met his neighbor before, so Luke was a little nervous. He wouldn't have even bothered if it weren't for how much he wanted the noise to stop.

He wasn't able to think about it any longer, though; a moment later, the door was swinging open to reveal a sleepy looking boy with disheveled bright red hair, wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. Luke swallowed thickly at the sight; he couldn't deny how attractive this boy was. 

"Hi," the neighbor spoke, a bit of a question in his voice.

"Um, hello. I'm Luke, I live next door."

"Well hello, Luke from next door. I'm Michael. Can I help you?"

Luke chewed his bottom lip and looked at the slight smirk on his neighbor's-Michael's-face.

"Uh, yeah. You see, I just finished all my finals, and I haven't gotten more than 7 hours of sleep this whole week, and I just  _really_ needed a nap. But, you see-"

"Get to the point, Luke," Michael commented with a small grin.

"You're being really loud," Luke blurted, a blush taking over his face. "Sorry, that was rude. Just, you've been playing your music, which is excellent, by the way, just a bit too loud for my liking. And then you were playing what sounded like Battlefront, which, like, that's sick, I wish I owned that, but your volume was  _so loud_ , and you were shouting about it a lot. And, like, I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass, but the wall's aren't very thick and I just really could not stand the noise anymore and I'm just so tired, so, yeah."

By the time Luke was finished with his rant, he was blushing bright red, and Michael had a smirk on his lips. 

"Well, Luke, I apologize for the noise level. I can turn it down. But, I can also invite you in to play what was, in fact, Battlefront 3, and listen to my apparently excellent music with me. I have coffee, to cover your exhaustion."

Luke's eyes widened at the offer, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "Oh, I don't want to be a bother, really, I wouldn't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be an imposition, don't worry. It's actually quite boring playing alone. I'd appreciate the company. But, of course, if you'd rather sleep, be my guest."

"Um, no. That actually sounds great. As long as I can have the coffee first."

"Of course. Come on in."

Luke trailed behind Michael into his kitchen, watching as the shirtless boy began to make a pot of coffee. He tried not to be too obvious as he checked Michael out, admiring his bare back. He became so engrossed in ogling the other boy that he didn't notice when Michael turned around.

"Like what you see?"

Luke blushed bright red, his eye flitting up to Michael's immediately. "I-uh-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare, I just, uh...sorry."

Michael shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "Quite alright with me. You're pretty fit yourself."

"Oh, I don't know about that, um. Thank you."

"Just to be clear, you do like boys, correct?" Michael raised an eyebrow in question.

Luke nodded quickly. "Yes, um, I'm, uh, gay. Yeah."

Michael laughed lightly at the blond's awkwardness. "Good, because I think you might be the fittest guy I've ever seen."

Luke blushed again, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Oh, um, thank you. You're, well, you're really hot. I-uh...I'm sorry. I'm not very good with talking to hot guys."

Michael full out laughed now, shaking his head. "You're doing just fine, don't worry. Cream?"

Luke was confused for a moment, but then noticed the mug in Michael's hand that held the coffee that he had made for Luke. 

"Oh, yes, please. And sugar, if you have it." 

The two boys fixed themselves their cups, taking a seat at the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Luke lit up when Michael pulled out a plate of chocolate chip cookies covered in plastic wrap. 

"Just baked them yesterday, they're pretty good, if I do say so myself."

Luke took a cookie, taking a bite and nearly moaning at the taste. "They're amazing. So you're a baker?"

"Part time. I bake and play music, primarily. My two passions."

Luke smiled brightly at the mention of music. "You're a musician? What do you play?"

"Guitar, and sing a little, although I don't exactly have the best voice."

"Really? I do both of those as well!"

"Is that what you're in uni for?"

"No, uh, I'm studying teaching. I want to be either a music teacher, or a maths teacher."

"Quite different subject areas, huh?"

Luke laughed, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I suppose. But I love them both, and my main priority is to help kids."

"That's sweet. I wish I had my life all planned out like that."

"What do you do?"

"I work at a bakery down the street. Doesn't pay great, but I get to bake all day, and the hours are good."

"As long as you're doing something that makes you happy, it's the right thing to be doing. That's my philosophy, at least."

Michael smiled, nodding in approval. "I like your outlook, Lukey."

Luke blushed at the nickname, taking a sip of his coffee in an attempt to hide behind his mug. 

"So, you think you're awake enough to play some Battlefront?"

Luke smiled softly, nodding before downing the last sip of his coffee. "Ready."

As the two boys got set up on the couch in Michael's living room, Luke couldn't help but take note of how quickly he had become comfortable with this boy who had been a stranger an hour ago. He had always been slow to warming up to people, constantly fumbling through awkward conversations because he was so bad with human interaction. But with Michael, Luke was already comfortable with him after only about an hour of acquaintance.

"Alright, grab a controller and get ready to get your ass kicked."

Luke laughed, shoving the red haired boy slightly. "Your ass is the only one that will be getting kicked today."

"We'll see about that."

After about twelve games, and a lot of shouting, Luke threw his controller down in defeat.

"Alright, I quit. I'm all Battlefront-ed out."

"Tired of losing, Lukey?"

"Shut up! You lost a bunch of times too." Luke whined, pulling a pout.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You know what doesn't help me sleep at night?"

"What's that?"

"My asshole neighbor playing music and video games really loudly and shouting at his TV."

"Hey!" Michael laughed, slapping Luke's shoulder playfully. "I wasn't trying to be rude, shut up."

Luke laughed, nodding. "I know, I know. Still made me lose sleep, though."

"Also gave you cookies and let you play Battlefront. That has to count for something."

The blond boy grinned. "Yeah, I suppose that scores you some points."

"Good. I wouldn't give those things to just any random stranger who showed up at my door." Michael's voice quieted, losing a bit of its playful edge. Luke swallowed, biting his lip as he noticed how close they were sitting.

"That so? What made me worthy?" The blond let his voice go quiet as well, licking his lips subconsciously. 

"Well," Michael smiled softly, his voice soft. "You just showed up looking all nervous, like you didn't want to bother  _me_ , when I was the one causing the disturbance. And you looked so adorable, in your rumpled sweatpants and soft looking t-shirt, with your hair looking all fluffy. It was like you were just the most effortlessly beautiful creature I'd ever seen. And then, even when you were complaining about my noise level, you still managed to complement my music and video game taste."

Michael was leaning so close to Luke by now, their lips a whisper apart. He was testing the waters, not wanting to push Luke too far, but also wanting so badly to surge forward and press their lips together.

"Michael..."

"Shh. I'll stop if you want me to stop."

Luke whimpered, shaking his head. "No, I don't want you to stop."

Michael nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. In the back of his mind, Luke thought to himself that  _Michael_ was the most effortlessly beautiful creature that  _he_ had ever seen. He didn't have much time to think about it further before Michael's lips were on his, and Luke's eyes were fluttering shut too, and he was falling.

Michael's lips were so soft, and Luke swore they were made to give kisses. And when the read haired boy deepened the kiss, Luke wanted to cry at how good it was. It was like finding a missing piece of himself that he hadn't realized was missing until now.

Luke brought his hands up to wrap around Michael's neck, and it was then that he remembered that Michael was, in fact, shirtless. Luke shuddered slightly, smiling into the kiss as his threaded his fingers into Michael's hair, tugging on it gently. He relished in the little moan that Michael let out, repeating his actions to hear it again. 

They kissed for god knows how long, only separating to come up for air. Luke hadn't kissed someone that way in a long time, and it felt so good. Just Michael's presence made him feel so good. He fell back against the couch, a smile on his lips.

"That was..." 

"Yeah," Michael grinned, turning his head to look at the blissed out boy beside him.

"Wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Me neither. Maybe we can go grab something to eat some time, and do that again afterward."

Luke beamed. "I'd like that."

"But, you know, for practice, maybe we should try again now."

"Yeah, for practice," Luke nodded, smiling brightly.

The blond brought his arms up around the other boy's neck, a smile still on his lip as he leaned in. He couldn't help but think how happy he was that the boy next door was obnoxiously loud. 


End file.
